


Blue Danube

by Tricia_chan



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricia_chan/pseuds/Tricia_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys rents Axis out for a couple days on the pretext of taking him out for a "date". Axis is less than amused, but an unexpected offer might change his mind. Semi-Sequel to "Another Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Danube

**Author's Note:**

> The Teahouse comic is the property of Emirain. Of course, the usual warnings: lemon, OOCness, dirty humor, and Axis being himself.

The Teahouse comic is the property of Emirain. I feel like it's been _forever_ since I wrote a Teahouse fanfic, so why not another one about the ever lovable and jovial Axis and Rhys? I wouldn't necessarily say that this is a sequel to Another Day, but this _does_ take place in the same timeline as that fanfic.

Of course, the usual warnings: lemon, OOCness, dirty humor, and Axis being himself.

Enjoy!

Blue Danube

Axis gaped at his boss across the desk in silence for several minutes before he could manage to speak. "You've GOT to be fucking kidding me."

"Would I waste words if I wasn't serious?" Xanthe Atros glared back at him sternly, his mouth forming a thin line. "I received the request earlier, so I've gone ahead and cleared your schedule for tomo—"

"I'm not doing this!" Axis shouted, standing straight up from his seat. "No FUCKING WAY!"

Atros sighed shortly. "Axis, I don't take you for a stupid person. By now you must know that you cannot—"

"Tell that _little faggot_ to stop interfering with my schedule and actually _plan_ shit in advance!" Axis interrupted rudely, jabbing his finger at Atros. "No, scratch that! Tell that fairy that I'd rather skin myself than go on some gay DATE with him!"

"Axis, I'm not going to speak to our Crowned Prince like that," Atros snapped. "And even if His Highness allows you to get away with using such coarse language with him, _I'm_ not going to tell you get away with it! You're going to follow through with this request whether you like it or not!"

" _Why_ is he taking me on a date, anyways?"

"It's none of my business what the intentions of my clients are, so long as they abide to the general guidelines." Atros stacked up his paperwork briskly. "Sir Rhys has requested you specifically to be used for the next two days. And he's paid handsomely for it. For once you're going to keep your big mouth shut and comply."

"I'm not doing it!" Axis repeated himself. He stomped his foot for emphasis. "I'm not going along with whatever shit he's got planned! He can go and suck my dick for all—"

" _Axis_." Atros's harsh tone caused Axis to break off for once. "Stop throwing a temper tantrum and _get over it_. You're going along with whatever Sir Rhys has planned for you, and that's the end of it."

"But—"

"And _stop_ ," Atros added sharply. "Carrying on like this and giving me a headache when you don't even mean the words you say! Now get out of my office!"

"What does THAT mean?" Axis demanded, but an impatient shove on his arm by Argent got him geared towards the door quickly. The last thing he needed was to be pinned beneath the albino woman with a sword pressed under his chin. That was _so_ not sexy at all to think about.

"Dumb faggot," he grumbled to himself, kicking an arch in the hallway carpet. He immediately regretted it as he stubbed his toe. "FUCK!"

But what were any of them expecting, really? Was Axis supposed to cry and cheer at the thought of Rhys taking him away from the Teahouse for two days? All for some overnight _date_? Did he look like a fucking sissy? Because he sure didn't FEEL like one!

_But…he sure likes wasting his time with dumb shit_. Hobbling slightly, Axis stormed back to his room. _He's supposed to be the Prince, right? The next king of this country? So why is he wasting his time like this? And with ME?_

" _Rhys is in love with you."_

Those cold words reverberated in his mind, and he shuddered slightly. That whole… _ordeal_ had already been put behind him. He certainly hadn't been bothered at all since then. Yet the reminders of the changes that had occurred in his life always remained bitter.

Even if a part of him had felt like it'd been _worth it_.

Axis couldn't help but gag at that thought and quickly shook his head. Sometimes it could be pretty damn frustrating when stupid shit happened to him and he didn't have any control over it.

"Uhh…Axis?"

Axis looked up. Claret was standing in front of him and she looked a little pale. "What is it?" he asked.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked meekly.

Axis shrugged. "I got some shitty news today, but that's it. Why?"

"Because you're bleeding all over the carpet."

"Huh?" Axis looked down. Indeed, blood was leaking slightly from his stubbed toe and was soaking in the blue carpet, forming a small purple circle. "Oh, _motherfucker_!" he quickly raised his foot. "Fucking hell! Atros is going to kill me!"

"Let me get some gauze," Claret said, turning slightly. "And then we—"

"Ooh! Axis has a boo-boo?"

Slithering on the floor on all fours, Mercutio grabbed Axis's raised foot by the ankle. "What the fuck do YOU want?" Axis demanded. He tugged on his foot, but nearly lost his balance in the process.

"I shall make it better!" Mercutio declared. Suddenly, he swooped down upon the injured toe and sucked it right into his mouth!

"WAAAAAGH!" Axis began screaming and Claret turned green as Mercutio began sucking on the toe nosily. "W-W-What the fuck is the matter with you? I'm bleeding and my feet are dirty, you fucking SICKO!"

"Oh, my God…" Claret pressed a hand to her forehead. She looked like she was in pain. "Of all the things I had to see…"

"How do you think **I** feel?" Axis snapped. He glared down at Mercutio, who had started moaning throatily. "LET ME GO, FREAK!"

"I'll just…get some gauze." Claret then turn-tailed and ran down the hallway.

With a few more curses words and screaming, Axis finally dislodged his foot from Mercutio's mouth. But it caused him to lose his balance and he fell backwards onto the floor.

Mercutio fluidly stood, licking his lips and wiping at his mouth. "Aren't you going to say 'thank you'?"

"I think I just landed on my tailbone," Axis grumbled.

Mercutio sighed sadly. "Oh Axis…ever so rude. What will it take for you to be a _proper_ gentleman?"

"Look at my fucking toe!" Axis hollered, staring down at it with disgust. "It's sopping wet from your SPIT! The fact that _your_ body fluids have come in contact with me makes me want to amputate my whole foot!"

"Apotemnophilia," Mercutio said bluntly.

"What?"

"That's when an individual has the _delicious_ desire to be an amputee for sexual purposes." Mercutio grinned mischievously. "One of my clients chopped off his leg for this purpose, and with the stump he wanted me to—"

" **BOSS**!" Axis screamed over his shoulder.

Atros came from his office, glaring at the two. "What's all the commotion?"

"I'll do whatever that faggot wants if your get this _twisted freak_ away from me!"

Atros sighed shortly, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "While I'm happy for your compliance, Axis, I must ask what brought it around."

"Axis expressed an interest in apotem—" Mercutio began.

"SHUT UP!"

"All right, that's _enough_!" Atros hollered. "Mercutio, you're not to harass anyone here without my expressed permission! Or need I _remind_ you of this fact?"

"Oh, yes, remind me," Mercutio said blithely. Sparkles filled his eyes. "I can supply the leather cuffs and the whip—"

"Never mind." Atros paused as he saw Axis's stubbed toe, and the trickle of blood in the carpet. "That's coming out of your pay, Axis."

"Well maybe if _you_ kept the carpet straightened then it wouldn't have happened!" Axis shot back.

"Keep it up, and I'm going to sell you to Sir Rhys for a _discounted_ price." Axis stiffened, and didn't say anything more. Atros continued. "Remember this is a workplace, not a funhouse. I expect you _all_ to be on your best behavior." That said, he stormed back into his office.

Mercutio groaned quietly, and slowly rubbed a hand across his chest. "When he raises his voice like that, I get so _hot_ —"

"UGH!" Axis covered his own ears and ran. Somehow, the prospect of spending a couple of days with Rhys didn't seem so bad after all.

After he left, Claret returned with bandages. "Huh? Where did Axis go?"

"Who knows?" Mercutio sighed, shaking his head. "He's certainly a _strange_ boy."

Claret made a face. "To hear that from _you_ is terrifying."

"Thank you, kindly."

* * *

_The next evening…_

"Axis! Sir Rhys is here!"

Axis stared at the clothes laid out carefully on his bed in silence. He had a headache just looking at them. They were perfectly tailored and light blue. He rubbed the material of the overcoat between his fingers. The quality of the fabric felt as rich as it was probably worth.

But the clothes didn't suit him _at all_. And he sure as hell didn't like the shoes sitting on the floor that he was expected to wear.

"Axis!" Claret knocked a little more insistently on the door.

"All right, all right!" Axis snapped over his shoulder. "Tell the faggot I'm putting on these shitty clothes he sent me!"

"Okay!" Axis knew he wasn't imagining the laughter in Claret's voice, or her prolonged giggling as she ran back down the hall. His headache increased. _Fucking hell…_

He was surprised though, to find that he was able to slide into the clothes smoothly. The slacks didn't feel tight; the undershirt didn't stretch around his muscular frame, and when he buttoned the overcoat the buttons went through the whole perfectly. When he was finished getting dress, he couldn't help but stare down at himself in shock. The clothes fit him perfectly, as though he'd gone to the tailor himself to have them measured.

But he hadn't. Did that mean…that Rhys knew his _measurements_?

Axis snapped his teeth together. "I'll fucking _kill him_!"

Grumbling and cursing to himself, Axis opened the door and nearly ran into Claret. "Axis! Sir Rhys—oh!" she gasped as she looked him over. "Wow, Axis! You look so good in those clothes!"

Axis grinned at her, and slowly slid an arm around her waist. "Then maybe I ought to forget my job, and we can—"

"Oh, don't be silly Axis!" Claret giggled. "Especially when we all realize how _important_ Sir Rhys—"

"No use keeping the fairy waiting," Axis grumbled, pulling himself away from Claret and storming down the hall. Not that Claret had been particularly receptive to his advances before, but anytime he _now_ hit on her she kept bringing up Rhys. What a mood-killer.

Claret waited until he rounded the corner before she burst out laughing. It really was becoming fun to tease him so much.

Axis reached the main foyer, and paused at the top step. He was expecting Rhys to be waiting for him outside, in a carriage or something. But no, the asshole just _had_ to come into the damned Teahouse itself! Dressed in blue and looking rich and sanctimonious! At least the foyer was empty; he didn't want anyone reveling in this humiliation while he was able to see it!

"All right, let's get this shit over with," Axis said briskly, brushing past Rhys towards the front door.

"Hmm?" Rhys turned to slowly follow him. "Well, you're a lot more enthusiastic than I expected."

"It's _your_ money you want to waste." Axis ignored the footman as he held the door open to the carriage. Rhys spoke to the man discreetly and Axis saw him slip some money into the man's hand. Axis took the opportunity to sit down and kick his feet up onto the opposite seat, spreading his legs wide so it gave Rhys little room sit down the seat.

Unfortunately, it backfired. Rhys saw his outstretched legs hogging the seat, and abruptly sat down beside Axis. "I realize that you act so _brazenly_ in your living space, but do try to restrain yourself in public."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who hired me out for a two-day "date"." That word left a vile taste in Axis's mouth. "I don't care since you're paying, but _why_ do you like wasting your money like this? You'd be better off taking that same money and pissing all over it."

"I want to spend time with you," Rhys said matter-of-factly. As Axis gaped at him, he casually slid one white glove off and examined his fingernails. "But since you're a courtesan I have to pay for your time. It's inconvenient, but I had the resources to do it."

Axis shook his head and swallowed. "You're weird."

"We could save time by cutting the bullshit and you agreeing to be purchased by me."

"That's not gonna happen," Axis cut in sharply.

Rhys gave him a sideways glance. "Then you're going to have to put up with me _wasting money_ on you."

"Whatever." Axis folded his arms over his chest and glared at the empty seat across from him. "Won't your old lady get pissed that you're doing this?"

"Gloria is conducting a diplomatic visit to the north," Rhys said, sliding his glove back him. "She'll be gone for another week. She informed me that my presence wasn't necessary at her side, so I left her be."

"Huh." Axis shook his head and said nothing more.

"But you've been left alone, right?"

"Eh?"

Rhys's expression darkened slightly. "You haven't been harassed by anyone, have you?"

"Sure, by my boss and that fucking weirdo Mercutio. But nobody like before," Axis quickly added. "You would've heard about it if I was."

"…Good." Rhys's expression softened slowly, and he looked out the carriage window.

They sat in silence for a couple of minute, only the reverberating sound of the carriage rolling over the cobblestone keeping them company. The conversation had taken a sudden serious tone, and even while it ended positively the feeling remained.

Axis had known the question was inevitable, but it brought back unpleasant memories. He wasn't some wuss who cried over traumas, but the ordeal he'd suffered at Gloria's hand wasn't easy to forget.

"So where the hell are we going anyways?" Axis asked, breaking the silence. "Don't tell me it's to some hotel for a marathon of sex."

Rhys smirked. "Hardly. But if that's what you desire, then I won't—"

"It wasn't a suggestion!" Axis snapped back. "Just answer the damn question!"

The carriage suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Rhys calmly stood up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

As he climbed out of the carriage, Axis slid across the seat to take a look at the surroundings. What he saw made him snap his teeth. "Oh, for fuck's sake…"

They were right outside the _Juno Lounge_. And even though it was early evening, the street was already lined with pretentious-looking rich people, idly window-shopping or speaking in mundane voices to companions.

"Fucking hell." Axis slid deeper inside the carriage and rubbed a hand over his face. Did Rhys _like_ causing him trouble, or was he a fucking idiot? Rhys didn't seem like the guy who cared what other people thought of him, but his lack of discretion always backfired! Especially to Axis!

Rhys came back as quickly as he was wrong. "Let's go," he called to the driver. Axis had already removed his feet from the opposite seat when he decided to look at his surroundings, so Rhys took the opportunity to take _that_ seat as the carriage started moving again.

Axis noticed that his hands were empty. "So, what'd you get?"

Rhys looked at him. "Hmm?"

"You made a stop in front of that shitty jewelry store!" Axis shot back. "So what did you pick up?"

"Why do you care?" Rhys threw back at him playfully.

"Stop answering a question with a question! You always get me weird shit from that store, so what is it? It'd better not be something that would get me into trouble!"

Rhys sighed softly, and he brushed the bangs out of his own face. "Oh, Alice…ever so egotistical, are you?"

"Wha—"

"Don't you think if I'd gotten something for you I would've given it to you by now? I would certainly like to spare myself listening to you screaming at me." He smirked. "Except during sex. Your voice tends to take on a high pitch—"

"Oh, just shut up!" Axis snapped. He folded his arms over his chest. "Never mind, just tell me what we're doing on this gay-as-hell date!"

"We're going to an orgy party," Rhys said bluntly.

Axis gaped at him for a long moment. "W…What?"

"An _all-male_ orgy party," he further clarified.

" **WHAT**!" Axis threw up a little in his mouth and almost lunged at the other man. "Turn this fucking carriage around! I'm not—"

"It's a joke."

"Eh?"

Rhys raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on. Are you such an idiot that you think I would partake in an _orgy party_? I _do_ have to maintain a credible image as the future King."

"Like wasting your money on prostitutes aids your "credible image"?" Axis obnoxiously waggled his fingers with quotations.

"You've also have never been with a man besides me." Rhys paused before he said, "I intend to keep it that way."

Axis snorted. "So you don't care what women I fuck, but _other men_ are off limits? That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard!"

"So you _want_ to fuck other men, then?" Rhys asked amusedly.

"NO! Fuck you, asshole!" Axis flipped him the bird.

Rhys nodded nonchalantly. "Good."

"So where _are_ we going?" Axis demanded for the umpteenth time.

"The opera," Rhys said finally.

Axis felt his jaw drop and he gaped at the other man. Rhys took his silence as an opportunity to continue. "It's the last night the show will be here in the capital, but attendance is light. As the Prince I naturally have my own private box, so we'll be able to enjoy the show without being surrounded by other people."

Axis closed his mouth, but then it hung open again. He slowly shook his head. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not." Rhys reached into an inner pocket of his coat and produced two theater tickets. "They were kind enough to offer me a discounted price, but I paid the full price."

"You." Axis jabbed a finger at him. "Are taking _me_." He pointed at him. "To a fucking _opera show_?"

"Yes."

" _Why_?" Axis demanded. "Why the fuck would you think I'd LIKE this sort of shit? Do I look like I have a vagina?"

"I've seen your naked body enough to know you _don't_ have a vagina," Rhys said.

"Then WHY are we doing some girly shit like going to a fucking opera? This is the type of shit you do with a chick to try and get her into bed! I'M not a chick!"

Rhys shrugged. "Like I said, I wanted to spend time with you. I figured going on a public outing—like a _date_ —would be a good way of spending time with you."

"You're a fucking idiot," Axis grumbled, snarling slightly as he glared out the window. "Don't treat me like some chick!"

"Then would you rather I treat you like a sex-object? To only use you for sexual gratification as your job-title dictates?"

This simple question stabbed Axis straight in the gut. It was a reminder to him that this asshole wasn't just some pretentious price who paid for him all the time for sex. This was a guy who, with no pomp and circumstance whatsoever, admitted to being in _love_ with him.

"I'm a whore, anyways," Axis said, trying to keep his voice steady and dispel the discomfort in his gut. "And you certainly treated me like that in the past."

"But we're not in the past," Rhys pointed out. "This is the present, Axis—and things _have_ changed between us, as you have seen, acknowledged, and admitted to yourself and me."

The discomfort grew, but it helped to fuel Axis's anger a bit. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"You know exactly what," Rhys said plainly.

He wasn't the kind of guy to wear his feelings on his sleeve, and that's what unsettled Axis even more. He quickly shook his head. "Fine. Let's go to this shitty opera-show."

Rhys stared at him for a long moment before he forced a smile. "Though it takes time, it's _always_ nice to see you bend to my will."

Axis flipped him off again. "Bend _this_."

Rhys grabbed his hand and pulled it towards him. Axis stiffened, ready to defend himself. Rhys absolutely _sucked_ at fighting after all, as he knew from the times both men got into a scuffle.

But instead of breaking his finger, Rhys bent his head down and sucked the entire digit into his mouth. Axis shivered involuntarily as Rhys rhythmically sucked on the finger, rolling it with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as he tried to deep-throat it. The prince's expression softened; even became sensual as he slowly slid the finger out of his mouth, only to run his up the underside, swirl over the tip, and envelope the whole thing once more.

Axis gulped audibly and gasped, unable to pull his hand away. Rhys was obviously doing this to make fun of him and to prove a point, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away.

The carriage came to another abrupt stop. "We're here," the coachman called.

Rhys let the finger slid out of his mouth and grinned. "Good."

* * *

Axis wasn't afraid of heights, but the royal box in the theater was so fucking _high_! It was higher than the VIP boxes, and the stage looked absolutely tiny!

The house lights were still on. Out of the corner of his eye, Axis saw Rhys speaking with an usher and counting out some money. He didn't know what it meant, and he really didn't care. When he looked over the rail, something caught his eye.

A curly haired brunette hanging onto the arm of some fat old dude as they were finding their seats. Her dress was cream-colored and she had huge tits. They were practically bursting out the top of her dress. From the angle he was at, he could look straight down her dress. _God_ , she was good-looking…

A hand grabbed the back of his collar, and he pulled back over the rail. "Use a little discretion, please."

Axis glared at Rhys over his shoulder and pulled free. "Whatever. So, what was that all about with the usher?"

"Oh, it's to give us some privacy," Rhys said. He picked up the golden binoculars hanging from one of the seats. "Generally the ushers will be on hand here in the box with us, but I told him to just stay outside and watch the door."

"Hmm." Axis looked at the box. It was immaculate, and the seat looked very comfortable. "Aren't you worried political assassins might come after you?"

"I don't have _that_ many enemies," Rhys said, yawning slightly. "Besides, security is very tight here. I'm not in any danger."

"And what happens when people start talking about you bringing another man up here?" Axis grabbed his own pair of binoculars and tried to find the big-breasted woman again.

Rhys shrugged. "I've never given a shit what other people gossip about me. Besides, we came here quietly. None of the other patrons even know I'm here, so we can enjoy the show in peace."

"You wish," Axis grumbled, giving up on finding the woman. There weren't many seats in this box so he was forced to sit beside Rhys. "You have the dumbest ideas."

"Well, next time I'll take you _cock-fighting_ , or something," Rhys said disinterestedly.

"Don't take me anywhere AT ALL!"

Rhys feigned a sad sigh. It's a pity to see the depths of your _denial_ , Axel."

"Hey fu—"

"Shh." Rhys pressed a hand over his hanging mouth. "Or do you want all of these patrons to know we're up here?"

Axis snarled, but he pulled away and held his tongue. But when he saw Rhys smirk in victory, he reached over and pinched the other man in the thigh as hard as he could.

The opera proved to be boring as hell. The orchestra was too loud, and the scenery looked too fake. Axis's eyes kept rolling into the back of his head as the music continued, but a sharp jab to his ribs snapped him out of it. "We're still in the _overture_!"

It was a precursor for things to come. One man sang in operatic tenor so loud that Axis was certain his balls had been cut off. Then a couple of chorus girls sang in tandem to such a degree that it all sounded like mishmash to Axis. He couldn't conceive _why_ somebody would like this stuff. Maybe people who were more musically inclined might consider it music, but not him.

"Ah, there's a heroine," Rhys said quietly.

Axis did a double-take as the young woman took the stage. He grabbed for the binoculars and pointed them at the woman. The lady could've been Mercutio's twin-sister! She had the same silver hair, the same silver eyes, and the same strange smirk. It was certainly unnerving.

But not as unnerving as the woman's voice. From the moment she opened her mouth it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Axis. He clapped both hands over his ears as her shrilling, operatic soprano reverberated the theater and in his ears. He didn't have any fucking idea what she was singing about, but if her character was trying to woo a man, there's no way in hell it would work!

"Nice idea, jackass!" he snapped at Rhys.

Rhys shrugged, the music seeming to have no negative effect on him. "It's an acquired taste. But I suppose it's a little too rich for you."

"Maybe I don't like it because I'm a MAN!" Axis shot back. Thankfully, his yell was drowned out by the singing onstage. "Seriously, did this lady fuck the director or something to get the part?"

Rhys looked amused. "Rumors believe so."

Mercifully her solo was over soon after, and the audience clapped. A man onstage approached her. "Ah, the duet," Rhys said.

"Oh, fuck, she's going to sing _again_?" Axis whined. He sat up straight in his seat. "Look, can't we just—"

A hand grabbed his chin and his head turned to the side. Rhys's mouth was on his own and Axis found himself being kissed senseless. He instinctively resisted, but Rhys shoved him back against his own seat and pinning him there, not breaking the kiss once.

"Mmm…" Axis grabbed Rhys by his nape and pulled him close, returning the kiss hungrily. _God_ , Rhys was good at this. And since Axis had a natural talent for it, the kiss proved to be intensely heavy, and both men groaned against each other's mouths.

Rhys broke the kiss as the heroine onstage began shrilling again. "I—" Axis breathed.

"Shh…" the soft hiss from Rhys's mouth rippled over Axis's skin. One finger pressed to Axis's mouth, while Rhys's other hands shot down and grabbed Axis between his legs.

"AH—!" Axis bucked against him, trying to move away. "It—ah…"

Rhys kneaded him quickly through the cloth of his pants. Sharp electricity of pleasure shot throughout Axis's lower region and spread throughout his body. Axis panted, and turned his head away. It wasn't the first time he'd done sex stuff in public, but right here…in the royal box at a theater? It seemed a little overwhelming. "W—Wait—"

"How about this." Rhys pressed his face into the side of Axis's head and breathed directly into your ear. "How about I get on my knees and suck you off right here?"

"H-Hang on one second!" Axis grabbed Rhys's frisky hand, finally making it still. "What if we're caught, you idiot?"

"Why do you think we have _total_ privacy?"

Axis gaped at him before he shook his head. "You can't—"

"I can." Rhys freed himself and grabbed his fly. "And I will." He pulled the zipper down.

"D-Dammit—"

"And _you_ are going to restrain your voice and not make a sound, and not draw attention to us."

"W- _What_?"

"I know you like having my mouth _here_." Rhys shoved his hand into his pants. "So I'm granting you what you want, Axis."

His fingers brushed over Axis's now erect penis. Axis choked and bucked against him again. "Oooh…" Axis closed his eyes again and let out a sharp, desperate sigh.

"If you can keep quiet," Rhys told him heatedly. "And not make _any_ noise…" Rhys leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll let you _top_ me."

Axis's eyes snapped open and he looked at Rhys in shock. Rhys stared back at him. "Bullshit," he managed to blurt out.

Rhys smirked devilishly. "Oh, really?" his hand hooked around Axis's erection and began pumping him. "You don't believe me? Alice, I didn't realize you liked the feel of my cock that much—"

"Fine, _fine_!" Axis hissed out. The singer onstage shrilled again, and that helped to distract him briefly. "I'll take you up on your fucking challenge! But I don't believe for one minute that you'll live up to your end of the bargain!"

Rhys lowered his eyes so that they were half-lidded. "I see. So then, I will have to try my hardest to make you _lose_."

Without prompt, Rhys was out of his seat and on his knees before Axis. Axis's head snapped back against the back of the chair and he gasped as Rhys took him into his mouth the same way he'd done to his finger an hour or so ago.

Axis gnashed his bottom lip, and his legs spread as Rhys yanked his pants down so that they were down his thighs, his mouth working quickly and sensuously. He'd done this to Axis so many times, and he knew very well how to get the other man to respond. He knew the right way to squeeze his mouth, and he licked at him as well. He used one hand to squeeze and cradle the other man's scrotum, while one hand slid up Axis's body, under his shirt, to pinch and roll one of his nipples.

A strangled noise rumbled from within Axis's throat, but he pressed his wrist to his mouth and bit down hard onto the sleeve of the coat Rhys had bought for him. He had to have control. Everyone accused him of lacking self-control, but he knew he needed it. No matter how good it felt, or how much he wanted to thrust his hips up into that warm place and scream his fool head off.

He couldn't. He couldn't let Rhys win this one.

" _I'll let you top me."_

That singular thought caused a sudden ripple of pleasure through his body, in addition to the blowjob he was receiving. The sudden rise of the music from the orchestra seemed to add to these sudden feelings. Axis shivered violently, and breathed heavily out of his nose as he reached his plateau and then was violently shoved over the edge.

"…!" he almost fell out of his chair as the orgasm shook his body. Rhys grabbed his hips and held him in place. Axis felt a burning sensation in his chest and throat, and his nostrils flared—but he barely made a sound as Rhys sucked him dry.

Axis felt light-headed as Rhys stood back up. He was completely drained. Holding his voice in had forced him to use a lot of energy, and now he was ready for bed.

It was then that the house lights came back on. "The intermission," Rhys said blandly, taking a seat beside Axis. He looked at the other man. "I'm impressed. You can't even keep _that_ quiet in your sleep."

"Fuck you," Axis said rudely. He straightened up in his seat and quickly yanked his pants back up.

"But your _breathing_ was noisy," Rhys pointed out. "I could hear it more clearly than the mus—"

"So I lost because of my _breathing_?" Axis demanded sharply. "Because I sure as fuck didn't get anybody's attention!"

Rhys seemed to actually think about it for a second before he said, "No, you won. As I said I'm an honorable man."

"Since _when_?"

"But…" Rhys suddenly leaned in close so that his face was right in front of Axis's. "For a loud, rude person to hold his voice back with all their strength…you must want to fuck me _real_ bad, Atlas."

Axis didn't have a proper comeback for it, so he settled for, " _Who's_ loud and rude, shithead?"

* * *

It was well into the evening by the time the show was over. Axis's ears were still ringing as they left. Their next destination Axis expected to be some hotel like the Rose Plaza. So he was quite surprised to find the carriage stopped in front of a simple white-brick building in the classiest, but one of the most isolated sections in town.

"It's a private residence," Rhys explained as the carriage door opened. "One of my great-uncles owned it, but nobody claimed it after he died. I figured I might as well use it when I don't want to go home."

Which Axis suspected happened a _lot_ , but for once he didn't say anything.

And despite the modesty outside, the interior of the house was magnificent. It certainly matched the splendor and décor of the palace—at least, the few room Axis actually saw of it—but other than a few servants it didn't seem like anyone lived here full-time. The furniture certainly looked like it hadn't been used before.

"Thank you, that will be all for tonight," Rhys told the maid. He kissed the lady on her hand. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty." The lady curtsied and hurried off.

"Anyone else know about this place?" Axis asked, idly picking up some shiny stone that looked like it was being used as a paperweight.

"Of course not," Rhys said, sliding off his coat and taking off his gloves. "I'm the Prince, and this house looks plain on the outside. When my family does safety drills, we come here because it's inconspicuous. Nobody would expect what lies on the inside."

"Hmm." Axis folded his arms over his chest and glanced at the other man. "Is this part where you bend over?"

Rhys made a face. "This is the part where we eat _dinner_. We're on a date, remember? Wining and dining before the fucking, Axis."

Obviously a lavish meal had been laid out for them, but Axis's stomach was tied up in knots. He yanked off his shoes and socks, and tossed his overcoat onto one of the dining chairs as he helped himself to the wine sitting on the sideboard. As sweet as victory was, there was no denying the fact that he lacked…certain experience with leading another man. He'd done anal sex with women before, but he couldn't probably guess it'd be different with a man.

"…I see you're making yourself at home," Rhys said wryly, eyeing his messy clothes as he idly ate some vegetable from one of the plates.

Axis drained his glass of wine with a single gulp, and quickly refilled. "You're the one renting me."

"I am." Rhys suddenly slid up behind him. He didn't touch Axis with his hands, but he buried his nose into Axis's hair. "But shouldn't you try to be seducing me?"

Axis spat the wine out and spun around, glaring at Rhys. "Why the fuck should I do THAT?"

"Because you're being given a gift." Rhys traced his jawline with his finger. "The future King of Ivore is offering his body to you. The least you can do is turn up your charm and make me hot and bothered."

Axis snorted. "You sound like I suck at my job."

"Remember I gave you a chance before," Rhys told him darkly. "And _you_ decided to dick-slap my ass. I didn't appreciate that, Alice, and if you do it again I'll renege on our deal."

"Fucking hell." Axis reached out and grabbed him by his collar. "You want seduction? Try _this_." He yanked Rhys forward and crushed him with a powerful kiss.

It was no less intense than the one they share in the balcony. They ended up clinging to each other from the sheer power of it, leaving them both gasping for air. Axis forced himself under control and took great satisfaction in seeing the Prince frazzled. "How's _that_ , asshole?"

"Well…" Rhys looked down, and paused. The bliss cleared from his face and he frowned. "What's wrong with your foot?"

Axis looked down too, and saw the bandaged around his big toe. He rolled his eyes. "I stubbed my toe. So what?"

Rhys laughed obnoxiously. "Who stubs their toes at _your_ age? That's what you get for being barefoot all the time!"

"Whatever; fuck you." Axis pulled away from him and walked into the parlor. "Look, fuck the wining and dining. Neither of us are gonna eat anyways."

"Such a waste of food," Rhys said off-handedly, but he didn't look disappointed. The fireplace was on in the parlor, and he took a seat beside it. "I'm still waiting to be seduced."

"Like, like my kiss _wasn't_ seduction!" Axis hollered.

Rhys shrugged stiffly. "I want to be in a daze, Axis. Do I look like I'm in a daze?"

Axis almost retorted, but he kept his mouth shut. For some reason, the stiff movement of Rhys's shoulders had caught his eye. He knew the other man was under a _lot_ of stress, and he saw sex as a stress-reliever. But even as they were going through some weird foreplay, the Prince still seemed very tense.

Axis glared at his back as he advanced on him. So Rhys wasn't confident Axis could fuck him senseless. Well, Axis wasn't the type to back down from challenges.

Rhys was admittedly taken off-guard when Axis's hands pressed onto the back of his neck. "Wha—"

Axis smirked as he began kneading the tense muscle under his hands. He was a master of massages. He'd had many women who'd never been with a prostitute, or had some last-minute guilt about cheating on their husbands. Working the tension away helped to relax them and in some cases it helped to _stimulate_ them too. Maybe the same would happen with Rhys?

Axis kept his movements slowly, though his grip was firm as he worked the tense muscles in Rhys's neck and shoulder. Inwardly he was shocked at just how tense this uptight asshole was. He would've thought Rhys would be able to relax more with all the sex he had.

_But his dad's dying, he's about to become King, and his wife is a total bitch. Royalty or not, that's gotta suck._

Rhys had said nothing after his initial shock. But as the tension was rubbed from him he gradually began to relax under Axis's touch. After a few minutes his head fell backwards, against Axis's stomach, his eyes closed and his lips parted. Axis felt a strange rush at seeing such an unguarded expression. Although he knew what Rhys felt for him, to see this egotistical yet powerful man at his mercy was strangely invigorating…and _frightening_ , too.

He leaned down, and pressed quick but firm kisses against the side of his face. He felt his stomach turn slightly with the realization of his situation. Even though he'd had to bend over for another man, for the most part he'd allowed Rhys to take the lead and he'd mostly reacted to the ministrations of the other man. Now _he_ was in the lead. Even though he was topping, _he_ was the one initiating contact; willingly putting his hands on another man, kissing another man, _seducing_ another man. It was different, and knowing he was voluntarily doing this to Rhys was unsettling.

Because he really _liked_ doing it with Rhys. And it was just a reminder that for all his bravado and homophobia, he had a man in love with him and this same man stirred his body and heart.

Rhys's breathing had turned heavy from Axis's touch and he turned his head to kiss Axis. He felt the desperation there, and the thrill of riling the other man up so much overshadowed Axis's discomfort. He broke the kiss reluctantly, though Rhys held onto his hair so he couldn't move away. "B-Bedroom—" he stammered.

"Fuck that," Rhys rasped. He stood up from the chair. "I can't wait." He shoved at Axis's chest and Axis fell backwards, falling into a sitting position onto the couch. Rhys slid on top of him, straddling his waist as they kissed again.

Axis wondered if he was still going to top Rhys, but the heat of their passion made him not worry too much. His skin felt prickly and hot from Rhys's caresses, and the other man's skin felt scorching under his own. Eager hands ripped at each other's clothes, tossing them carelessly around the room, until only Axis's pants remained around his ankles, and Rhys's shirt clung to one arm.

Breaking off another kiss, Axis pushed the other man away slightly to look at him. "…Am I still topping?"

Rhys laughed shortly, but said nothing. He leaned down for another kiss, even as his hand slid into the couch cushions.

Axis was too wrapped up in the kiss to notice, until he felt a tube be pressed into his palm. "Prepare me."

"Eh?" Axis looked at the tube. He flushed as he recognized the lubricant. He glared up at the older man. "Wait…this was in your couch?"

"Of course," Rhys said.

"D-Does this mean you were planning on us having sex _here_ anyways?"

"What does it matter?" Rhys unscrewed the lid of the tube. "I imagine you have some experience with this, so I won't coach you. But if you deliberately hurt me, or don't stop when I tell you to…" his tone turned dark as he caressed Axis's cheek. "You'll be sorry."

"It'll be your just desserts after what you did to me _my_ first time," Axis grumbled. He squirted some of the jelly onto two fingers and reached back behind Rhys. He felt his fingers come in contact with Rhys's balls, and they slid over them to reach their target. Rhys groaned quietly from the contact, and bent his head above Axis's.

Axis sucked in a breath. He _did_ have experience, sure, but it still felt awkward. When he rubbed his greased fingers over that place, Rhys's legs spread over him, helping him to gain better access. Axis held onto the other's hip, unsure of whether or not he was doing it right.

Rhys certainly gave him an answer, though. "Mmm." The quiet groan from the friction of Axis rubbing him indicated that he liked it, especially when he flexed his hips to the right angle.

He seemed ready, but Axis wasn't sure. Swallowing thickly, he pressed one finger against the puckered entrance and pushed. It slid in easily, but he felt Rhys tense around him. Rhys didn't make any sounds that objected, but Axis knew if he remained tense it was going to hurt him. He had to relax, more so than he was after the massage.

"Fucking hell," he grumbled, sliding his hand away from Rhys's hip.

"Wha— _ha_!" Rhys arched against him as Axis grabbed his erection and started pumping it. The distraction worked enough to allow him to shove the finger deeper inside, past the second knuckle. He withdrew and pressed it in again, stimulating penetration as he tried not to feel too weird about this situation.

Rhys was surprisingly restrained with this stimulation, but then again Rhys had never been a screamer during sex. Propelled by this, Axis shoved the second finger inside and began scissoring his fingers inside that tight entrance. Rhys groaned behind closed lips, and his hands dug into the back of the couch, but he still held himself in check. Axis licked his collarbone, searching for that spot that he knew would make Rhys crazy.

…There. One finger brushed against it. "AH!" Rhys threw his head back and groaned, shaking as his body filled with pleasure.

_Not so cocky now, are you?_ Axis thought smugly, pressing down on that spot once more, eliciting a louder sound from Rhys. _Turning your superior nose up at me all the time. Now here you are, turning into putty in my hands. It's so fucking_ _ **worth it**_ _to see you like this._

"S…Stop," Rhys breathed. His eyes were closed and his face was red.

Axis almost laughed. "Sorry, what was that?" he shoved his fingers hard against his prostate.

"Oh—nmmm—" Rhys melted, but he quickly shook his head and glared down at Axis. His blue eyes were clouded over with lust. "Stop it _now_."

"Okay, okay." Axis knew when to take a hint, and he didn't feel like tasting Rhys's knuckles at the moment. He withdrew from Rhys and released his cock. "What?"

Rhys reached down and grabbed the base of Axis's penis. Axis jumped from the unexpected contact, but Rhys slid his free arm around Axis's shoulder and slowly lowered himself. Axis grabbed his hips and angled his own body to the right angle, though he watched Rhys's face carefully. His first time on the receiving end had hurt like a motherfucker, and even though it'd been _Rhys_ who'd caused the hurt he didn't want the same thing to happen.

Rhys was breathing so heavily, and his hold on Axis was tight. It made Axis wonder just how often the other man surrendered himself so wholly to another human being. He knew he wasn't the first, but he had to guess this didn't happen often.

He felt the contact against the tip, and he groaned at the grinding sensation. He held onto the hips gently, rotating them as Rhys began to settle down fully onto him. "Nnn—!" the sensation of utterly filling someone flooded Axis's body as he slid inside with surprising ease. Rhys was so tense that he was somewhat concerned that he might hurt the other man. But Rhys didn't stop moving, though his breathing remained heavily as he engulfed Axis fully.

"Guh," Axis panted, flexing his hips to thrust up into Rhys very slightly. The sight of seeing himself joined in another man's body felt weird, but it wasn't so bothersome anymore. He looked up at Rhys, who kept his head bent. "You okay?" he asked awkwardly.

Rhys slid his hands up Axis's slick chest and suddenly pinned him to the couch. A jolt of panic shook Axis briefly, until he saw Rhys's face fully. The other man wore his devilish smirk once more…making Axis realize with dread that he still held all the cards.

"You're bigger than I expected, Axis," he breathed, his eyes half-lidded. He leaned down to press a kiss to Axis's mouth briefly before pulling away. "I'll take it from here."

"Wait, _what_?" Axis demanded. "But you said I would to—"

Rhys began riding him with incredible speed, slamming himself hard into Axis's groin and wiping rational thought from Axis's mind. He tried, though, to regain control. He grabbed Rhys's hips to try and force the other man to follow his own rhythm, but Rhys was…simply too damn _good_. In mere seconds Axis's fingers were digging into his life as a lifeline as the other man, despite bottoming, controlled the pace of their lovemaking.

"Ahhh! Uhn!" Axis's head rolled back into the cushions of the plush couch, and his hands left Rhys's hips to brace against the cushion as he was thoroughly dominated by the man who'd impaled himself onto Axis. But holy fuck it felt so good. His whole body was burning with this heat and he was almost in pain from the intensity of the pleasure.

He should've known something like this would happen. When Rhys gave him permission to top, he didn't say 'take control'. Axis had plenty of women in the past who'd ridden him, even though he was inside them. This was no different.

"Oh shit," Rhys panted. He looked down at Axis and laughed huskily. "You love it, don't you?"

…No. No, this was _very_ different. And for once Axis wasn't about to let Rhys have his way.

Growling, Axis grabbed Rhys around the middle and tossed him, the both of them sprawling across the length of the couch cushions. While Rhys panted with shock, Axis rose above him and began moving at the pace _he_ wanted. It was feral, carnal, but never anything less than the lovemaking it was.

Axis looked down, and the rush filled him once more to see Rhys not fighting him but embracing this utter loss of control and being fucking into oblivion. "Ahhh…haaaaa!" Rhys grabbed him about the shoulder and pressed his cheek to Axis's. " _More_."

Axis delivered. He was thrusting so hard that the couch rattled. But Rhys didn't scream in pain or tell him to stop. He only hung on to Axis and rolled his hips in time with his thrusts.

"Nhnn!" Rhys suddenly bit Axis's earlobe and he shivered. " _Hrhmmm_!" the cock rubbing between their joined bodies jumped and spurted out his rapture. With the force of his orgasm Rhys squeezed so tight around Axis that Axis thought he would faint. But he'd felt that familiar pooling heat signaling his own orgasm, and two more thrusts into that tight passage granted him his release.

Both of them were left heaving for breath in the afterglow. Axis could feel his mind spinning as he slid out of Rhys and rested his head on the cushion beside Rhys's head. For a long moment neither of them spoke, unable to think past the need to breathe, and this mind-blowing experience.

When Axis finally found the means to talk, Rhys was still collecting his breath. Axis smirked and raised up on his arms above him. "So how's _that_ , you fairy?"

Rhys had pressed the back of his hand over his eyes. He honestly looked exhausted, so Axis didn't snap at him when he didn't respond right away. But he _did_ respond.

"I love you."

It came out breathy, very tired, and yet emotional. It startled Axis, even though he'd known this already. He slid away from Rhys until he was in a sitting position. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Finally, Rhys slowly sat up. He slid off the couch and checked the fabric. He made a face. "I'll have to have a cleaner take care of these cushions."

"…Hey," Axis said slowly.

"I'm hungry now, but I'm going to go take a shower before I eat." Rhys gathered up his clothes, though his movements were very ginger. "Why don't you let me wash your back?"

"Okay," Axis said, sliding off the couch as well to retrieve his own clothes. Rhys was acting like he didn't say… _that_. Maybe it was better if it was left alone.

As Axis turned to grab his shirt, Rhys was at his side. Though their lips were already bruised from kissing so much, the kiss was still intense. And when Rhys pulled away, he was smiling slightly. "I give credit where credit is due. And despite your poor manners and attitude, Alice…I was _thoroughly_ seduced."

Axis smirked obnoxiously. "I know I'm great."

"Let's go." Rhys rose up slowly from the floor with his clothes. It _was_ pretty satisfying to see the other man limping after their sex for once. "I don't want you dirtying anymore couches."

"Wait, _what_?" Axis growled, hurrying after him. "It was YOUR stupid idea that we have sex in here!"

* * *

The end of his time with Rhys came quickly enough. Axis was almost relieved to be away from the other man. Even after letting Axis top him, Rhys was still a pompous asshole.

But…he'd also liked the brief living experience. And that added to Axis's desire to go home as quickly as possible, lest he do something he might regret.

"Thank you for being such a good sport," Rhys said dully as they pulled up in front of the Teahouse.

"Whatever, bye," Axis said, moving towards the door.

"Oh, that reminds me." Rhys reached into his coat pocket and produced a dark blue Juno Lounge box. He held it out to Axis. "Here you go."

Axis looked at the box, and then at Rhys. "What?"

"This is what I picked up at the start of all this," Rhys said.

"You said it wasn't for me!" Axis snapped, ripping it from his hands.

Rhys shrugged. "I don't recall saying that. Open it."

"Don't recall my ass!" Axis snapped, ripping off the wrapping paper nonchalantly.

"No, I remember _that_ ," Rhys said smugly.

"Fu…" Axis's insults died off when he saw what lay inside the box. It was an onyx-colored piercing. Based on its size, it looked like it was meant to be a nose-ring.

"Well, since you had that _mishap_ with your earrings and I tend to break your necklaces, I figured _this_ would be something I couldn't break," Rhys said.

Axis snorted. "Not unless you punch me in the face again."

"I seem to recall _you_ punching me in the face, too." Rhys grabbed him by his collar and tugged him forward. The kiss was brief, but it was sizzling. It left Axis gasping for air, and Rhys smirked. "Well, until next time…"

Then he nonchalantly shoved Axis out the carriage door. The royal carriage was already gone and around the corner before Axis could collect himself and attack the other man.

"Asshole," he grumbled, crushing the Juno Lounge box in his fist. "Stupid, fucking asshole! If he's still trying to charm me into letting him buy out my contract, it's not working!"

He shoved open the front door to the Teahouse. Claret was the only one around, and rushed over to him. "Axis! How was your—"

"The shittiest fucking job of my entire life!" Axis burst out. He brushed past her and stormed up the stairs. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I'm gonna go burn these damned clothes!"

Claret called out to him in confusion, but Axis focused on getting to his own room. He felt soreness in his fist and looked down. The box holding his new nose-ring was still crushed there.

" _I love you."_

He shivered, and not from disgust. Rhys _had_ to have said that in the heat of the moment. The other man didn't address it again, so neither did Axis. But he'd heard the passion behind that simple statement, and it made his heart thud unexpectedly.

"I'm not gay," he mumbled out loud. He continued down the hall towards his room, but he made sure to shove the box back into his pocket.

* * *

The end! Thanks for reading!


End file.
